Love and lust in Danville: Canderemycy
by Airwind
Summary: Jeremy or Stacy? Candace should make a choice after her best friend's declaration of love. And if she choose one, she will lost another... Developments of fanfic happens in the same time with "Balinger". Rated M for yuri and sexual content.
1. First step

Candace had to endure stove bench in the frontyard – gang already occupied backyard. However, the sun was hot, noise was only from passing cars, and Candace could relax. Crocheted white dress uncovered girl's legs, but Candace was too relaxed to worry about this.

"Mmm", breathed she out. "The sun. Fresh city air. Vacation. Rest..."

"And talking to herself?", smiled Linda quietly. Candace lifted up her sunglasses and looked at mother unhappily.

"Well, my dear, do not be offended", laughed Linda. "I hope you have not forgotten that we're going with your father at the conference about Egyptian pyramids?"

"Mom", mumbled Candace. "How can I forget that I have a one week to take care of Phineas and Ferb?"

"May be, even two", clarified Linda. "But I'm sure you'll be fine. You're already a student, adult and responsible."

"Yes, I am an adult and responsible", smiled Candace. "Do not worry, boys will toe the line"

"Just do not get carried away", reminded her Linda. "So, I said goodbye to them. Lawrence, are you ready?"

"Yes, dear, I'm coming", left Lawrence the house with two suitcases in hands and hat in the form of an Egyptian pyramid on his head. "Taxi is about to drive up."

"Beautiful", Linda turned to Phineas and Ferb, who also went into the frontyard. "Behave well, boys, and listen to sister."

"Yes, listen to sister", mumbled Candace.

"Sure, Mom", nodded Phineas. "We will not fail."

"I hope so", smiled Linda. "Oh, and here's a cab! Lawrence?"

"I'm here, my dear", stuffed Lawrence suitcases in the trunk.

"You are going to spend all way in that hat?" said Linda quietly, coming up to him.

"Well, yes. We're going to Egyptologists gathering. I'm sure everybody will be in those hats", Lawrence pushed second suitcase in the trunk and closed it. "All right, we can go."

"Goodbye, dears!" waved Linda as she got into the car. All three of them waved back, even Candace, sitting on the stove.

"So, Ferb", said Phineas, as soon as the car disappeared from their vision. "Let's go back?"

"Stop, small fry", turned Candace to him. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, Roger Doofenshmertz asked us to make a statue for a fountain in park, and we decided to do it as Perry, because..."

"Stop, stop, stop", interrupted him Candace. "Mayor Roger Doofenshmertz?"

"Yeah", nodded Phineas. "He was very happy to hear that we will do it for free."

Candace stared at them for a while, and then sighed.

"Well, Candace, you're an adult, you have already learned not to bust your brothers for their inventions... be positive, think about Jeremy... by the way, about Jeremy", grabbed Candace the phone and opened it.

"Go away!" snapped she at brothers, hold the phone at ear.

"Come on, Ferb!" smiled Phineas. "I wonder why Candace called us small fry, we've already sixteen?"  
"Well, for the older sister we will always be small fry", said Ferb.

"Hello, Jeremy", chirped Candace into the phone. "Yes, I am. Yes, everything is so wonderful. Hey, Jeremy, do you want to come to me today? Yes, exactly that. No, I'll throw away my brothers. Parents left me in charge, so I order them to do everything - even hit the road to Greenland, again... Well, yes, yes. Okay, bye. Bye-bye", kissing phone, she put it out and stretched out on the bench again. Within seconds, the phone rang itself.

"Hello!" Candace grabbed him. "Oh, Stacy! Hey, friend! No, I was talking to Jeremy. How about you? What? You arrived too? Well, come and chat with me!"

Stacy came to Candace at the time when the whole gang came out from the backyard, going to the park.

"Hi, Stacy!" greeted Phineas, go by her. Ferb nodded, all others also nodding or saying hello. Stacy, in turn, greeted all back.

"What a company", said she to Candace, finally came to her friend.

"Ah", waved Candace. "Let them play. Sit down", patted she by the second bench next to her. "Hey, you look cool!"

"Thank you", Stacy carefully straightened her skirt and sat down on the bench. Candace turned to her.

"Well, how are you?"

The girls chatted about half an hour, then stopped, silently looking at the cloudless sky.

"And what about Coltrane?" finally broke the silence Candace.

"Nothing", shrugged Stacy. "We broke up."

"What?" sat Candace down abruptly.

"Yeah", Stacy calmly watched the sky. "We became estranged and separated."

"Wait, wait", Candace shook her head. "Give a detailed account."

"Only one detail," yawned Stacy. "I became a lesbian."

"What?" Candace, amusing, nearly collapsed with bench. Instantly jumped up, she stepped back a few feet from a friend.

"Yes", told Stacy, did not notice Candace's movements. "Yes, and even managed to fall in love with a girl."

"With whom?" foolishly asked Candace.

"With you", turned Stacy her head.

Candace for a little just opening and closing her mouth as if hoping that the bird will fly away. But there was no bird.

"Well, my friend, do not take it to heart", sat Stacy down. "I should not told that. See you tomorrow, I gotta go. Ginger is about to return, and it is necessary to feed her with supper. So goodbye", she waved to Candace and went out of the yard. Candace watched her silently.

"What?" finally forced she.


	2. Night sitting

"So, let's check the list", looked Candace to notebook. "Arrange a romantic dinner with candles - check. Prepare Jeremy's favorite meat salad - check. Put favourite Jeremy's underwear under the dress - check. Expel brothers out of there - check. Look for spyware cameras - check."

Candace struck out the last line and wearily sat down in chair. It was half an hour till Jeremy's visit, and she could relax. They will have such a tumultous night... Candace, closing her eyes, smiled, remembering her first time.

It happened in next day after her eighteenth birthday. Candace pretend to be ill, simulated coughing and sneezing, and under the pretext of looking for medicines and ointments sent everybody out of home, then called Jeremy and with dying voice asked him to come. When seriously disturbed guy was running to her in five minutes, Candace met him lying in bed in a nightgown, and with a quiet voice asked him to come closer. When Jeremy came, Candace grabbed him - and do not let go.

Nightgown instantly fell on the floor, like guy's clothes. Of further Candace remembered only his smile, warm and gentle hands on the forbidden places, and the warmth inside her, hard and soft at the same time. And then Jeremy, moaning, shed his hot seed in her stomach while volcanoes exploding inside Candace. Then they just lay together and rested until the outer door slammed. By the time Linda went upstairs, Jeremy not only managed to throw on Candace her nightgown and dress himself, but pretended that he was just sitting here and encourages his girlfriend with jokes. Everything went smoothly, although later Candace realized that mother a little too willingly agreed to go for medicine and for no apparent reason bought cake for afternoon tea. Whenever, no one said her anything.

Since then, she and Jeremy had sex at every opportunity. At first, they protected with condoms, but neither he nor she does not like sense, and Candace went on contraceptive. Since the beginning of university studies they had to see far fewer, and remained content with phone calls and video conferencing on the weekends, often flows into mutual striptease. And now both of them were able to arrive home for the summer and are about to meet...

"Huh?" awoke Candace from rattling door bell. A couple of seconds, she still emerges from the world of dreams, and then sharply jumped up.

"Jeremy!" opened the door, she ran the guy's neck.

Romantic dinner had to wait until teenagers in love get tired of each other. Only then they went to a salad, swapping each other news and compliments, and just talking. Among other things, Candace told Jeremy about strange Stacy's behavior.

"Fell in love with you?" amazed Jeremy. "It's ... weird."

"I know", sighed Candace. "We're just friends, and why is she did this... like a brick fell on her head."

"Maybe it is", suggested Jeremy. "I talked with Coltrane couple of weeks ago, and he did not mentioned about it. On the contrary, boasted that they are fine, almost perfect."

For a while they sat in silence, eating salad, then Jeremy quietly asked:

"And what will you do?"

"I do not know", sighed Candace. "I can not just go and ... well, you know", she waved her fork. "But she's my friend, and I have to... I do not know... to show sympathy, support her. Maybe I should give her a kiss and she will unbinded, won't she?"

"I do not know", shrugged Jeremy. "Here I am a bad adviser."

"Yeah, maybe", sighed Candace. They sat in silence again, eating a salad, and then Jeremy, wiped his mouth with a napkin, asked if he could stay the night. Candace has withstood a dramatic pause, agreed with aristocratic tone, after which they threw the dirty dishes on the table and rushed to her room.

"Stace, rate my outfit!" called Ginger her sister. Stacy came through a couple of minutes, holding a book and using the thumb as a bookmark.

"Nice", commended she. "You're like a fan of Greenpeace. But why shoulders are open?"

"Baljeet will like it", stroked Ginger her shoulders, staring dreamily into the mirror.

"Oh, Ginger, why Baljeet", moaned Stacy, makes her head thrown back.

"Well, what did he do not hit?" got Ginger into a fighting stance immediately.

"He is bore. And weird."

"Has no girlfriend, therefore boring and weird. But what about his seductive accent, and his curly hair, and his modesty and courtesy..."

"Okay, okay, I understand", interrupted Stacy her dreaming sister. "How long are you going to be absent today?"

"I do not know", shrugged Ginger. "He wrote that he wanted to talk about feelings, and he, as you say, "bore", so that can last for hours. And if I just lowered dress..."

"...You'll get from me on the neck", finished Stacy. "Do not hope that parents are away, I can cope with you without them."

Ginger only showed her tongue, but did not protest. Stacy came out of her room, went back to herself and, just opened the book, doorcall rattled.

"Yes, I'm coming!" yelled she, putting aside the book. Walked down the stairs, she opened the door.

"Candace?"

"Hi, Stacy!" greeted her Candace, breaking into a house. "How about a little get-together of two friends who had not seen each other for a long time? I really wanted Jenny to come, but she is rescuing pigeons from homeless cats. Or homeless cats from pigeons? Oh, doesn't matter. In general, we will have to sit together, but it will be cool, I think! I took the disc with the movie is called "The human centipede 3" sounds scary, so that we may watch!"

"So, Baljeet is weird?", asked Ginger, also walking down. Stacy, tried to get a word in Candace's gossip, angrily turned to sister and knocked on the wristwatch. Ginger nodded and slipped out.

"Where is she going?", asked Candace immediately.

"Date with Baljeet", waved Stacy.

"With whom?", stared Candace at her. "With Baljeet? Is she crazy?"

"Ahem," said Stacy aloud, and Candace, recollecting herself, muttered an apology.

"Come on. Come, friend", Stacy invited Candace into the living room. "I'm sorry, but I have to do nothing for a party…"

"I know", shrugged Candace. "Will work with it. So ... is your fridge empty?"

They had great fun this evening. Stacy put on a computer playlist different melodies and girls dancing up until tired. Then ate, watched a film clinging to each other - and Candace, realizing this, immediately pushed back sharply, and then at the sight of another terrible scene pressed again. Then gossiped, ate again, danced again... Ginger, coming back from date, glanced into the living room, showed Stacey thumb and quietly went back to her room.

"Stacy ...", finally started Candace when tired girls sit on a sofa. "Jeremy phoned Coltrane and..."

"You asked him to phone, right?" yawned Stacy.

"Um...", delayed Candace. "Well... you know..."

"Relax, my friend," Stacy patted her hand. "I know you very good."

"Yeah...", Candace looked at her hand. "Coltrane just said that you two not just split up, but you left him, and almost with a scandal..."

"Well, with the scandal", corrected her Stacy. "Judge for yourself: your girlfriend says to you that she is a lesbian, likes a girl, and you can go to the forest. Of course, the result would be a scandal."

"You talk about it so calmly", doubtfully said Candace. Stacy turned her head slightly, without answering.

"And do not afraid of me", finally blurted she. "I will not stick to you. I should not have raised this issue at all", yawned Stacy. "It seems like I go to sleep."

"Me too", also yawned Candace. "Can I spend the night here?"

"Yes, of course."

Candace began to feel a smell in a dream. Twitched her nose, she opened her eyes and looked up.

"Eggs?" asked she quietly herself, sniffing. Indeed, the smell of fried eggs. Clearly not prepared by Stacy: she slept on a nearby couch with her face buried in pillow. Candace, trying not to awake her, slipped into the kitchen in nightgown.

Ginger was already there. Singing with fun, she was operating with a plate, from which this pleasant smell come.

"Good morning", looking over her shoulder, she waved to Candace. "Sit down, now it will be."

"Good morning", Candace sat down on a chair and moved to the kitchen table. Soon Stacy also crept into the kitchen.

"Morning everybody", yawned she. "Ginger, are you cooking?"

"I now have a reason to cook delicious and flavorful dishes", said Ginger, carefully examining the eggs in a frying pan. "Date was just great! Baljeet such a darling! When I will marry him, I will prepare all the food he likes, every day..."

"First, do the normal eggs, and then get married", said Stacy strictly, rotating spoon in a hand. "Poison him on the second day after marriage will be unpleasant..."

"Do not poison. First on your work-out", grunted Ginger, laying eggs on plates. "Swoop."

Girls eaten eggs in one sitting - it was so delicious. Ginger, beaming, dashed off to them. Candace said goodbye to Stacy and headed home. Not even greeted the brothers, she instantly flew to her room and opened her phone.

"Hello, Jeremy", chirped she. "Yes, yes. How are you? Oh, I'm great! Yes, went to Stacy. No, it did not stick, not like some of the blond... " giggled she into the phone. "But you know, Jeremy... I want to give her a chance. Hey, do not know who's an even bigger pervert! Just give her the opportunity to stop suffering. From one night will be nothing certain. What do you think?"


End file.
